Crimsonette
by Taliaem
Summary: Add Levestine was his dad's Succesor. One day his father wants him kill the son of Hidoku and ,Add goes to murder the son Elsword. When Elesis steps in to save her brother Add offers her a trade. He won't kill Elsword.. as long as Elesis becomes his personal slave. But soon will Add start falling hard for the Crimsonette? And How if the Little Devil aka Yama Raja doesn't like this?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ever Elsword Fanfiction and I'm kinda scared of what you guys will think but don't worry I promise not to disappoint you.**

**Cast:**

**Elesis: Grand Master ( Elesis Enlisia Hidoku sister to Elsword Hidoku and daughter of Ecknor Hidoku current boyfriend: Lento Fegura)**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker (Addaren Levistine Husband of Ara Fubuki and son of Narios Levistine)**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer( Elsword Hidoku little brother of Elesis Hidoku son of Ecknor Hidoku boyfriend of Aisha Zacois)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch( Aisha Zacois girlfriend of Elsword Hidoku daughter of Himeda Zacois)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (Rena Mecazumi Fiance to Raven Eferio daughter of Asiba Mecazumi)**

**Raven:Reckless Fist(Raven Eferio fiancé to Rena Mecazumi half cousin of Add)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin ( Chung Aiken, Fiance of Eve Genocide , Cousin in law of Add, former prince of Hamel Son of Ethanel Aiken)**

**Ara: Yama Raja (Ara Fubuki Wife to Add Levistine Daughter of Esteria and Kaiyo Fubuki)**

**Eve: Code:Empress ( Eve Genocide, Fiance of Chung Aiken, Cousin of Add Levistine daughter of Ophelia and Oberon Genocide)**

_In the midst of Hamel it was a beautiful village surrounded by glazing waters than ran by as far as the eye could see, this wealthy village did have it's cons at well though such as business, as you can see business was a large part here in Hamel with the 4 largest families or the 4 meanings of Hamel, The Hidoku Industry of Alteria Wish Inc, The Levestine Nasod Core foundation of androids, the Fubuki family industry of Fashion and Accessory, Genocide family of Nasod Foundry for special type of people. But, out of all these 4 the richest was the Levestine._

_The businessman Narios Levestine was ownder of the Nasod core while his son Add was his successor and tried his best to keep business intact with everyone in Hamel, the Levestine family was rivaled with the Hidoku family due to past personal experiences._

_The Levestine Mansion Normal Pov_

Add was sitting on his Italian plated sofa with his wife Ara Fubuki watching today's news which irritated him.

"Today on the news the Alteria Wish Inc has yet made another busting move , people are lining up for the grand opening of the Wish Experience which is this new ride officially staed by Eckner's son himself Elsword and is surely gonna be a hit! Can this ride also terminate the Levestine business?" The newsreporter named Echo said

Add crushed his soda can.

"How dare they?!" He teethed

Ara held onto her husband's hand to support.

"Calm down honey it's just the press they'll do anything to get attention." Ara calmed him

Add pulled his arm away from his wife's.

"Don't you understand Ara! All because of that brat Elsword he is terminating our business!" Add growled

_Ring Ring!_

Add picked up his phone.

"Add Levestine of Nasod Core, who may this be?" Add greeted "Ahh father! Nice to hear from you, yes I'm doing fine."

Add then cringed at the screaming of his father.

"Yes I know and I will surely take care of it." Add replied "Okay, alright thank you good evening to you."

Ara tapped her Husband's shoulder.

"What happened?" Ara asked

"He saw the news and wants me to take care of that brat." Add said

"Are you going to?" asked the Onyx colored haired girl

"Don't I always?" He replied

Add then starting to gather some things such as a mask, two daggers , a silver glazed sword, and paper.

"I won't be staying with you tonight Ara because we both have business to take care of." Add said

"I promise to call you Addaren.." Ara said and walked quietly to her room

_In the Hidoku house west normal pov_

Apart from the Levestine house the Hidoku house was different, as you can see it's very active.

"GIVE IT BACK ELSWORD!" Elesis yelled as she chased her younger brother

"My heart only stays with Lento, His Onyx hair and matching eyes put my soul into bliss.." Elsword said as he read out of his sister's diary " One day I hope me and my Lento are to have twin girls so I can name on Listo a combine of our names!"

Elesis continued to chase her brother around the house.

"IM SERIOUS ELSWORD IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Elesis said as she tackled her brother

"His abs make a girl go splat.." Elsword mocked his sister's words

Elesis then pinned her brothers hands over his head.

"You little selfish brat I should give you the snickerdoodle backhand!" Elesis threatened

Elsword rolled his eyes.

"You kids stop fooling around." Their father Eckner Hidoku walked in

"yes father.." They both said at the same time

The knock on the door was heard.

Eckner opened it to see a little purplette.

"Hello Miss Zacois nice to see you again." Eckner bowed

"As to you Mr. Hidoku may I ask where your son is?" Aisha replied

Eckner pointed to the living room.

"Oh it seems Elsword has a little visitor." Elesis smirked

Elsword gave his sister a death stare.

"Hey Aisha your boyfriend's in here!" She pointed out

"Hehe shut up sis!" Elsword joked

"How about no." Elesis replied

Aisha hugged her crimsonette and gave his a passionate smile.

"Don't forget we have a double date with Rena and Raven tonight!" Aisha clasped her hands

"Wouldn't miss it for the world hun." Elsword gave her a peck on the lips

"Isn't that sweet it's only like yesterday your were sitting on the couch eating Poptarts." Elesis joked

Elesis got bored of bullying her brother for day so she decided to head up and take a bath.

_The Bath_

"Ahh.. it's so nice in here!" Elesis groaned "Smells amazing too."

A Team by Ed Sheeran began to play on Elesis's Elphone 5.

"Hello?" Elesis asked

"_Hey Elesis!" a familiar voice said_

"Lento-sama!" I began to blush and immediately slap myself for adding the sama

"_Hehe great to see you too uh anyways I had something important to tell you." _

"Which is?" She replied

"_Elesis I really enjoy spending time with you and glad being your first in everything in all but, is it okay if..we could see different people?" _

Elesis's eyes blinked twice.

"You mean like a-a breakup?" She replied

"_Is this the part where you enforce your dad to have me executed?"_

Elesis had tears fall down her eyes.

"No Lento it's not.. thanks for the memories though and bye.." She said then closed her phone

Elesis POV

I started to shed tears in the bath.

"Why I don't get it…what did I do wrong?" I asked myself , maybe I was too strict, maybe I didn't give him much freedom? Nah that can't be it either

I exited the bath with my towel and walked to my room to go change.

As I changed into my noble's wear dress i couldn't help but look at Elsword and Aisha.. they seem so perfect for each other that it makes me ugh.. envy Elsword.

"Elesis!" Elsword yelled "Get your ass In this room right now!"

"What?" I asked still sniffling

Elswords then walked over and gave me a huge hug.

"Shush it's okay I know the whole thing." Elsword then began to rub my back

"How did you-" I started but was cut off

"I got a text from Raven." Elsword admitted

For the first time I actually saw Elsword's bangs cover his eyes, he was mad when I wasn't happy but I've never seen him as mad at anyone before.

_The Genocide household Eve pov_

I was in my room with my headphones on listening to classic rock.

When I had gotten the call from the little devil Ara I laughed hard, my cousin I swear can be such a parent!

All he really does is kiss his dad's ass to get what he wants , What baby Addaren is scared of daddy?

Anyways I live in this house with my fiancé Chung or I like to call him Chungy! He's so shy sometimes I wonder if I irritate him? I'll never know XD.

He likes to read and write and stuff but I like is music and video games, what can't a silverette live once in a while?

Anyways back to Add I met him when I was 5, they actually thought we were brother and sister at first but I guess somehow were not. About his wife Ara as I called her little devil she is one. All she does is act all sweet around my cousin but on the inside I know she's only a goody two shoed bitch .

Oh right me, I'm daughter of one of the four largest businesses, yes it's true infact I have 9.0 gpa even though I don't act like it at all, nerds can have fun too. Oh and also, I'm great friends with Elsword my half sister aisha my ex Raven and my bestie Rena , but Ara nooo she's the W to the E that's all to be said about her.

Sometimes I worry for my cousin

_Back to Add_

I took one of my father's great white horses to get to the Hidoku house faster. It was hell to ride these because there so bouncy.

"With this knife I swear I will terrorize that brat!" I yelled

"Is this guy crazy or something mommy?" a kid said

"Aiden don't be rude even though it's true." A kid's mother said

If I took off this mask they'd be bowing at my knees I swear it.

In the Hidoku family their consist Elsword, Eckner, the now deceased Milani, and the other one… oh Elsa or something? Oh wait now I remember Elesis! All red headed family uggh how can Eve stand to be friends with such people, I swear she has no self respect…don't tell her I said that.

Anyways I'm on my way to finally rid of this Elbrat but, I must be careful of his sister thought heard she is off the red knights also dating the the knight of Feita El damnit Eve giving me all the gossip I swear how are we related (his face -_-)?

I looked at my reflection in my daggers, so cold, this is all for father all for business so there's no turning back now!

Beware Elsword your one true nightmare is about to hunt you down.

And if anyone gets in my way the same happens to them.

**Finished Next chapter should be posted in 3 days hope you enjoyed ^ ^**

**Elesis: owie my heart**

**Eve: OOC much? I don't act like that okay sweetey?**

**Elsword: Eve you did it again**

**Raven: I was mentioned but not included -_- I quit the story**

**Rena: * hugs raven* Raven if you quit I wont have a fiancé q.q**

**Aisha: Confuzzled**

**Elsword: confuzzled**

**Raven: Confuzzled**

**Rena: Confuzzled**

**Me: Confuzzled**

**Add: IF I HEAR ONE MORE CONFUZZLE IM GONNA LOST IT *jumps out window***

**Me: Cant believe I made Ara act like that XD**

**Eve: I bet I could beat her up D:**

**Ara: *Sigh* Eri chan hopes you al enjoyed this chapter hopefully I survive without hate next time *cough* Eve**

**Eve*Takes off Headphones* did you say something devil?**

**Ara: *smiles* luv you too cousin in law ^ ^**

**Me: HOPE YOU ENJOYED SEEYA SOON**


	2. Chapter 2 Captured for Life

**ITS BEEN SOOOOOO LONG guys Anyhow heres chapters 2 and wow I didn't think id get much XD im glad u all like it so I will continue ^ ^**

_Elesis POV_

Well so Far it had already been 5 hours since I've been dumped.,,Damn it Elesis stop thinking about that Bastard he's nothing but a good for nothing Feita Knight with his Onyx Hair…His Yummy Tanned Skin and his Sleek 'Sword'…NO NO NO! dang it stop it it's over between us now so just move on!

But if wouldn't be bad to share I guess… I met Lento Fegura at the knight academy to train and all that and one day be like mom and be a red knight but, daddy didn't want me too…anyways I was struggling and the swords were so heavy and he was a helper he was in the advanced class too and he tutored me and one thing went to another…and then other stuff happened and daddy got so mad I did that but he's forgiven me now.. but anyways I don't see why'd he'd break up with me I don't know but I'll get over it..

_Double Date Raven POV_

Kill me now…Just take a huge Lightning bolt and just kill me now..

I haven't been able to say ONE word without Rena or Aisha bringing up some damn boyband called the Sander Snakes talking about how Cute Vern was or how hot Siq is like Oh My God and Elsword won't shut up about his New damn sword like who the hell brings a sword on a date I don't get that!

"Raven honey?" Rena looked at me

"Uh yes?" I said to her

Rena seemed worried.

"You seem a bit off is everything okay?" She asked

I nodded sheepishly

"Anyways what I was saying Wouldn't it be hot if Siq was on Elrios Monthly?" Rena said to Aisha

"Hell yes I'd buy that in a second!" Aisha replied

"My New Blade would cut that magazine." Elsword said

If someone is out there..Just kill me now! 

_Add on his Horse Add POV_

There Damned house is So far but atleast im getting closer Hidoku I swear I swear I SWEAR! I will destroy you for life, I've just always hated the Hidoku's and not just because of Elsword that damed Weird haired brat Elesis too! Last time I met her was like 3 years ago when she had that braided hair like You a girl your allowed to keep your hair down I mean when I met her when she was younger she has a freaking weird looking ponytail. Elsword don't even get me started he's just a huge little, you know what I'm not gonna even cuss he's not worth my cussing.

Mabye I should ask Chung for his cannon hmm..

_At a party Eve POV_

Partying at Camilla Party and even the model Ariel showed up! It was so amazing and the lights were just flashing, yes I know Daddy Oberon doesn't want me to but he gave me permission just for tonight and I'm gonna enjoy this

Then I hear my Phone ring..eww Add I picked up my phone and answered

_Back to Add Add POV_

"HELLO!" Eve said

"Yea Eve what's up?" I said

"I'm partying now what the hell do you need!" Eve

"Everline it's not nice to yell." I said

"CALL ME THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!" Eve Screamed

I laugh hysterically.

"Okay Okay I'm sorry now let me speak to Chung." I asked

"Oh Chung.. I sent him to a strip club." Eve said

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled

"Isn't that like every guys dream?" Eve asked

"You don't send your fiancé to a strip club Eve."

"Well I didn't know, anyways Ariel and me are talking soooo bye!" Eve yelled

I sighed hesitantly .

_Back to the Date normal POV_

The group of four were enjoying their date well except Raven Anyways,

"Waa the steak was delicious." Aisha moaned

"Mhm" Elsword said and kissed his girlfriend

"Get a room please" Raven argued

Rena jumped up.

"Speaking of rooms I booked an hotel room for us Ravey!" Rena said excitedly

Raven's Eye twitched.

"Why the hell did you book a hotel room without my permission." Raven said

"It's a surprise duh so funny." Rena responded

"Yeah because Elsword and Aisha are coming right?" Raven asked

Rena shook her head no.

" .Two" She signaled like charades

Raven blushed furiously.

"Psst What did she signal?" Elsword asked

Raven shaked his hands Crazily.

"Nothing Nothing at all." He defended

"Elsword I think I wanna go home now my eyes are so close to failing on me I can feel it." Aisha said

Elsword kissed her forehead.

"Okay Princess." He said and carried her

"HEY Put Me Down DUMBASS!" Aisha yelled

"WELL IT"S NOT EASY CARRYING YOU YUH KNOW!" Elsword

"HATE YOUR SEXY EYES!" Aisha said

"DAMN YOUR HOTNESS!" Elsword replied

Then they kissed again

"I wonder when they'll lay it down ." Rena said

"I don't know when but I know it will be soon." Raven said

They then proceeded to walk home

_Aisha and Elsword normal POV_

"Wow that was a nice date Elsword." Aisha said still in his arms

"Yeah, Listen I'm sorry for calling you heavy.." Elsword said

"I'm sorry for calling you a Dumbass." Aisha replied

Aisha then was put down.

"Mabye we should um.."Elsword blushed

"ELSWORD!" Aisha yelled embarrassed

"I'm sorry I'm sorry stupid idea." Elsword sadly said

"I'm just nervous has Elesis even.." Aisha said

"If your trying put Lento into this stop now I don't wanna hear about that asshole and I never wanna see him near my sister again."Elsword said

Aisha nodded.

"ELSWOOOORD HIDOKUUUU finally we meet!"

Elsword looked behind him to see a silver haired person.

"Addaren.." Elsword said "Aisha stay behind me.."

Aisha nodded.

"After hours of getting here I finally find you you damned brat." He said

"What do you want Add?" Elsword asked

Add through a knife at a tree besides Elsword barely missing his ear.

"Revenge is what I want and it's what I need." Add said psychotically

Aisha stepped in front of Elsword.

"Who do you think you are!" Aisha yelled

Add went forwards and quickly tossed the girl to the side.

"Aisha!" Elsword yelled and tried to go to his girlfriend.

"Oh no you don't." Add quickly stopped Elsword in his tracks and put a dagger around his neck

"Now you listen here I'm gonna kill you but I wanna show my father that I killed you so I'm gonna take you on a little ride Okay?" Add said

_Elesis POV BED_

I was having a relaxing sleep but, I suddenly heard Aisha yell and I knew something was up so I quickly grabbed my sword and put my sandals on and ran outside.

"Who goes there!" I yelled

_Back outside Normal POV_

Add heard a sudden yell and decided to turn around.

"I said who goes there." The voice said again

"My dear Elesis I'm so sorry to have woken you from your slumber." Add said

"A-Addaren?" Elesis said

"Call me Add please." He teased

Elesis looked to the side to see a knocked out Aisha

Then upfront she saw Elsword with a knife to his neck.

She was about to bring out her sword but saw the knife go deeper on her brother lightly.

"Uh uh uh no weapons ." Add said "Or else well you know."

Elesis dropped her sword.

"What do you want for the boy?" Elesis said

"I just wanna kill him but I wanna show my father, I don't need anything from you." Add said

"Elesis please just go protect yourself he's speaking the truth!" Elsword struggled to say

"Don't be an idiot You're my little brother it's my job to protect you."Elesis said

"SHUT UP!" Add said and put the dagger deeper so blood drew out.

Elsword was struggling and was dangerously coughing at the same time.

"Please I will give you anything you want so please let him go." Elesis said

"Bow to me and call me master." Add said

Elesis did as he said and bowed to him.

"Is t-this o-ok m-master?" Elesis said choking on tears

"Stop it!" Elsword yelled

"That's a good girl Elesis." Add said

Elesis started tear up that'd she 'd do something so embarrassing in front of her own brother.

"I think I've decided what I wanted." Add said

Elesis twitched.

"That wasn't what you wanted?" She asked

"Nah too Painless.. I have offer I think I'll love." Add said

"What is it?" She asked

Add laughed loudly.

"Become my personal slave." He said

Elesis's eyes grew.

"No WAY WILL I EVER BECOME YOUR DAMN SLAVED YOU BASTARD!" Elesis yelled

"Then your brother's life should just end then." Add said putting the dagger deeper

"ugh." Elsword grunted

"Wait wait please.." Elesis said as her bangs convered her eyes

Elesis carefully thought before answering.

"I'll…do it." Elesis said

Elswords eyes went all devlish and red.

"ELESIS DON'T GIVE IN SO EASILY! THERE CAN ALWAYS BE ANOTHER WAY!" Elsword yelled

Elesis got up and put her hands in a fist.

"What other way is there…" Elesis said "There is no possible other way Elsword you have to understand that.."

Elesis teared up.

"LET HIM KILL ME I DON'T CARE I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU BECOME HIS SLAVE!" Elsword screamed

"ARE YOU STUPID!" Elesis yelled at him

Elsword chin tipped back.

"Your leaving behind so many people.. AND what about Aisha you'd leave her just like that.. THINK ABOUT EVERYONE IN YOUR LIFE!" Elesis yelled louder

"So Elesis." Add said

"I'll do it Add I'll become your damn slave." Elesis said

Add smiled

"Good now bow to me again."

Elesis bowed

"Say I, Elesis Hidoku with my Honor and Power shall give up all my freedom to work For Add Levestine as his personal Slave and shall do everything he ask of me to do." Add said

"I-I Elesis Hidoku.." Elesis started

"ELESIS STOP!" Elsword yelled

"with my Honor a-and P-power shall give up all my freedom to w-work for Add Levestine as his personal slave…and shall do everything he a-ask of me to do." She said

Add smirked.

"Well the contracts sealed and I am a man of my word." Add said and tossed Elsword to the side

Add then put his arms around Elesis and tied her up.

"E-Elesis." Elsword struggled to get up

Add then put her on the horse.

"If you try and tell anyone I took her I will kill her without hesitation." Add said

"Goodbye Elsword.." Elesis said

And the two rode off in the night.

'This can't be real..' Elsword said as he stared at his hands. 'How could I be so weak.. I let him take her away..'

"Elsword.." Aisha woke up

Elsword hugged her..

"Thank god your alright!" Elsword said

"I'm glad your not dead but how did you defeat Add?" She asked

Elsword looked down.

"I didn't.." Elsword said

Aisha blinked twice

He pounded his fist on the ground.

"They got her." Elsword said as tears fell from his face

Aisha grabbed Elsword's arm soft and pulled it to her face.

"Elsword what are you talking about…who did they get?" Aisha asked

Elsword teared up before saying it.

"My sister.." Elsword said "Elesis is gone shes gone AND I COULDN'T SAVE HER!"

Aisha eyes grew wide.

"Elsword please don't cry you did your all I know." Aisha tried to cheer him up

"How could I be so weak! She's gone and taken by our own enemy family and I couldn't do anything but watch I have no right to call myself her brother.." Elsword said

Aisha slapped him in anger.

"BULL SHIT!" She yelled at him "You're the strongest and bravest guy I know Elsword! You always stand up to people and you protect people! Please just stay calm." Aisha said "Can't we tell the Knights?"

"He said if I told anyone He'd kill her.." Elsword cried

"We have to pray she's alright then Elsword.." Aisha said

Aisha then hugged Elsword.

"Elesis…" Elsword cried

'She will be fine I promise you Elsword.' Aisha thought

_ON THE HORSE Elesis POV_

The sky was a midnight blue and the ropes were tight around me.

"Oh hi honey, yes I know your going to your half a month business trip." Add talked on the phone "Okay love you too, bye"

"Where are you taking me." I said in anger

"My mansion now put a sock in it." Add said

I looked down sadly.

'I promise I won't let you down Elsword I promise I'll come home..' Elesis thought

**FINSHED and I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of Crimsonette so yay**

**Add: Badass of this Story**

**Elsword : I'll kill you ADD! –stabs Add plush-**

**Rena: Sorry guys I don't know what was going on I was at the hotel room *wink**

**Raven: -blushes-**

**Aisha: Tali aka Eri does not own Elsword only the plot and the writing belongs to her**

**Ara:Eves the real devil sending her fiancé to a strip club**

**Chung: My first time on this disclaimers ummm hi**

**Eve: Can't hear you devil I'm to busy partying**

**Ara: Love you too**

**Elesis: Oy shut up we all know whos the most important character in this story -**

**BYE!**


End file.
